Pokemon Ranger: Duty and Conflict
by d-s-unit
Summary: ON HIATUS! Aerialshipping. Hunter J's new client, an influential and powerful man with influence in the Ranger Union, wants Ash's Pikachu. Kellyn, torn between his duty and his feelings for Ash, risks his career as a Ranger to protect Pikachu and Ash.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Ranger: Duty and Conflict**

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all things related are property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, et al. I, the humble author, do not claim any ownership, and am merely borrowing the characters, etc.

The following story contains the following: violence, coarse language, and mature and sexual themes. Cannot handle such themes, please use that back button on the browser (that is what it is there for). This is also an Aerialshipping fic, that is Ash/Satoshi and Kellyn/Hajime. Yes, that means two young men in a relationship: yaoi/slash/whatever you want to call it. You do not like, then please also, make use of that back button on the browser. There will also contain spoilers for episodes of Pokemon that, as of January 2009, have not been seen outside of Japan. Constructive criticism appreciated, but flames will just simply be ignored.

Background Information:

Takes place approximately six months after the events of the two-parter _Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu_. Ash has defeated Byron to obtain his sixth badge and is currently on his way to Snowpoint City.

OK, now that all of that has been taken care of, enjoy!

**Prologue **

_Hunter J POV_

Hunter J could not help but smile as she went over the details of her latest hire. Typically, she usually showed little to no emotion whatsoever about her assignments. Such sentiments interfered with her line of work. Her line of work required utmost concentration, clarity of mind, and keen professionalism. One slip-up could easily cost her hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of dollars. But she was good at her work, and her and her crew's bank accounts (numbered ones, of course) proved it.

Still, she was going to enjoy this next capture. Revenge is often sweet, or a dish best served cold. Either way, she was going to have revenge.

Apparently some big-wig wanted to get his hands (and as far as she knew, he was a man) on the Pikachu that belonged to that brat Ash that often interfered with her captures. He droned on and on about how he had seen it during various Pokemon League championships and how he became obsessed with its power and might and so forth. Frankly, J didn't give a damn why this man wants the Pikachu, only that he is willing to pay at least $50 million for it, plus and additional $25 million if she could get it to him within one week.

$75 million is a fair chunk of change, even in her line of work. That would be enough to take a nice, long sabbatical from her job for the rest of the year, at it was only January.

However, this was not going to be a walk in the park, mind you. From their previous encounters, Ash had demonstrated a strong will and determination that equaled his moral indignation at her line of work. He wasn't going to give up without a fight, to say the least. He'd not only try to stop her himself, but he'd probably enlist the help of the police and possibly the Ranger Union. The police were easy to deal with. They're often slower than molasses at catching her, plus many members can be easily bribed. She remembered one time when she was able to get that one officer in Johto to bungle an investigation into her for only $2,500 (he apparently had a gripe with the detective in charge for ratting fellow officers in a previous case; the money was just icing on the cake for him).

The Ranger Union was a different cup of tea. They're virtually incorruptible since most join to protect the "innocent" pokemon from harm and all of that sentimental jazz that J couldn't understand. Only a couple of occasions have anyone has managed to "get into" the Ranger Union in Fiore and Almia; both occasions were ultimately unsuccessful. But they still presented a problem, particularly Kellyn, the Top Ranger that more often than not keeps getting entangled in some shape or form with her. She narrowly got arrested by him during the debacle with that Riolu six months ago; it was only because of receiving her payment and his primary interest in the Riolu (along with Ash, now that she thought of it) that she escaped. She relayed her concerns about the Rangers to her client during their initial conversation.

_Not to worry_, he said. _I've got my sources inside the Union. I can keep them occupied long enough for you to get that Pikachu_.

Fair enough. But there still leaves the possibility of Ranger encounters. Better to be prepared beforehand than get caught unawares. It was another reason why J was good at her work.

And she wasn't going to fail this time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Ranger: Duty and Conflict**

**Chapter 1**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu are currently on their way to Snowpoint City. After Ash won his sixth badge at the Canalave Gym, as well as getting entangled with another Team Galactic scheme on Iron Island with Team Rocket, Jun, Riley, an aura user, and his Lucario. It was going to be a long trip up Snowpoint City. As the northernmost town in Sinnoh, it was far away from most of the major centres and the only accessible route to get up there was past Mt. Coronet; however, this gives both Ash and Dawn the perfect opportunities to get some practice in.

And they were not about to waste this opportunity. Ash and Dawn were getting in some vigorous training in. Ash, Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon were busy preparing for their upcoming gym battle against Candice. Pikachu and Chimchar in particular he was going to depend on to counter Candice's Ice-types, but that isn't to say that everyone else wasn't going to need a good deal of extra training. Gliscor was eager to have another gym battle, after his victory against Byron, Grotle was eager to test out some new defensive-offensive techniques, and Buizel and Staravia were eager to fight.

After a few hours of training, Brock called out to everyone, "Hey guys, lunch is ready!"

"Great! I'm starving after all of that training." Ash exclaimed.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu agreed. The group all got together around the fold-out table that Brock somehow manages to cart around. Sandwiches and soup were spread out, ready to be eaten, along with PokeChow for the Pokémon.

"So, Dawn, how did your training go?" Ash asked Dawn.

The blue-haired coordinator replied, but not exactly in an excited tone, "Not all that well. Mamoswine still isn't paying too much attention. I'm practically out of poffins since I have to give him a lot just for him to listen to me."

"You were hoping to use Mamoswine at the Snowpoint contest?" Brock inquired.

"I was, since it is an ice and snow related event. Mamoswine would have been the perfect choice, since he is an Ice-type. But, no need to worry, Buneary should be able to handle it just fine, right Buneary?" No reply. "Buneary? Where the hell are you?"

A disgruntled '_Pikachu, Pika, Pika,_' could be heard across the table. Buneary was at it again, going gaga over Pikachu, who was less than pleased.

'_Buneary! Bun! Buneary!_' The flirting had begun- '_Pikachu! Pika!_' Which was obviously not reciprocated.

"Buneary, this is no time for being a cheap flirt!"

'_Bun…_' Came the disappointed reply

"I know, but you don't have to be so obvious. You know Pikachu doesn't like it." Dawn was quite miffed. Buneary had been a little _too_ flirty with Pikachu lately. It was getting to the point past ridiculous. Once the situation was soothed over, the group of friends and their Pokémon returned to their lunch.

Little did they know, a very familiar trio was watching them from a distance.

"Look at those twerps. Stuffing their faces with food! And we haven't eaten for three days straight!" Jesse, Team Rocket's self-appointed diva, complained.

"Well Jesse, if we hadn't squandered the last of our four-month-advance salary on yet another cheap mecha, then maybe we would have gotten some grub." James commented.

"We don't even have enough change to get us even a small burger." Meowth hungrily added. All three of their tummies grumbled. "So, how are we gonna get Pikachu from da twirps on empty stomachs?"

"Call me crazy, but screw Pikachu today! Let's grab their grub instead!" Jesse yelled, obviously loud enough for "the twerps" to hear.

"Is that who I think it is?" Brock suggested. Team Rocket jumped out of hiding and began their improvised motto:

_Listen, is that the dinner gong I hear?_

_The smell of food is totally clear!_

_On the wind…_

_Past the stars…_

_In your ear…_

_Filling our stomachs at a breakneck pace._

_Dashing pepper all over our plates. _

_Food by any other name is just as sweet._

_Making sure our taste buds are complete. _

_Jesse!_

_James! _

_And Meowth, now that's a name!_

_Putting the sous-chef in his place…_

…_We're Team Rocket…_

…_in your face!_

"TEAM ROCKET!"

'_PI-KA PIKA!'_

"You're not getting Pikachu this time!" Ash declared.

"What makes you think we want Pikachu today, twerp?" Jesse sadistically asked.

"It's just way past our lunch-time." James added.

"Hand over da grub, twerps!" An incredibly hungry Meowth ordered.

"What makes you think that we'll just give you our lunch?" Brock asked.

Team Rocket didn't have time to answer, as a whirlwind of air swept around them. They all looked up, an airship was de-cloaking right above them. A few seconds, later a hatch opened on the bottom of the airship. A Salamence flew out, and on its' back was a familiar menacing woman. One whom they all thought they would hopefully never see again: Hunter J.

"Hunter J! You self-important bimbo, what do you want this time!" Jessie exclaimed at possibly the one person she hated more than any police officer.

"Is that any of your concern? I don't believe so." J replied, no trace of emotion in her response.

"What innocent Pokémon are you after this time?" Dawn angrily enquired.

"Isn't it obvious, little girl?" J held up her wrist- the one that contained her statue-inducing laser- and fired at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged, and hid behind Ash.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PIKACHU FOR!?" Ash exploded. It was bad enough with Team Rocket trying to capture Pikachu virtually every day. But they were incompetent for the most part- J on the other hand was a professional, and not to be underestimated.

"For what other reason, brat, than that someone is interested in that Pikachu and is willing to pay very handsomely for it." J coldly replied.

"Listen bitch, there is only one team that tries to steal Pikachu, and that's Team Rocket!" Jesse was appalled, how dare does someone even think about trying to usurp her. J, however, was not amused.

"You're not getting Pikachu, J! You'll have to get through me first!" Ash yelled.

'_PIKA!'_

"That can be arranged, brat. Salamence, Hyper beam them." A powerful beam of pure energy blasted out of Salamence's mouth, just missing Ash, Dawn, and Brock- as they recalled their Pokémon- and Team Rocket.

"Get out of here while you can, twerps!" James shouted across to them.

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of here! We'll hold off J," Jessie demanded, "I've got some unfinished business with her! Seviper, Yanmega, take that damn Salamence out!"

"You too Carnivine!"

'_Seviper.' 'Megaaa.' 'Carnivine.'_ Carnivine, right on cue, moved to hug and take an affectionate bite out of James' head.

"The Salamence, not me!"

"Hyper Beam again, Salamence." Salamence fired another salvo, hitting all three of the Rocket's Pokemon. Meanwhile, Ash and company dashed out through the forest and made a bee-line for the foot of Mt. Coronet, about 5 km away. There was a Pokemon Centre there, and they should be able to contact the authorities about J. Maybe even the Ranger Union could provide assistance. Regardless of who could help them, they ran as fast as they could and didn't look back.

Another explosion, again from Salamence's Hyper Beam. The familiar cry of _"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"_ filled the sky. Ash would have to thank them later, as odd as that sounded.

"Why would they help us?" Ash asked as they ran for their lives.

"Knowing Team Rocket, they don't like competition. Particularly J. You heard the language back there." Brock answered.

"But who would want Pikachu?" Dawn added.

'_Pika. Pikachu. Chu-Pika._' He is powerful, and a well-known, top-notch fighter.

"Right Pikachu, but you needn't worry, I'll be there for you buddy."

'_Pikapi.'_

J was not amused. It was supposed to be an easy capture. The brat and his friends were preoccupied with lunch to be paying any attention to airships, especially cloaked ones. Then those blowhards from Team Rocket showed up. Sure, they're incompetent, but they bought time for the brat to escape- on foot. It was no matter, landing the ship and deploying the armoured ATVs would only take about 5 minutes. Then another 5 minutes to catch up to them. They could not have gotten far.

"Land the ship. Deploy the ATVs." J ordered over the radio.

"_Yes, sir."_

"Scan the area for their lifesigns. The nearest Pokemon Centre is only 5 km away, they couldn't have gotten far."

"_Sir, interference from Mt. Coronet is disrupting our scans .It will take us an hour to bypass them."_

'_Damn. Forgot about Mt. Coronet and its magnetic fields_.' J thought, clearly frustrated. _'Still, even at the Pokemon Centre, of what help could they get? The police have been taken care of and so has the Ranger Union. Besides, they won't get very far.' _"Fine then. I can wait, for now."


	3. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Ranger: Duty and Conflict**

Chapter 2

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were lucky to get to the Pokémon Centre. They thought for sure that Hunter J would send her minions after them; they were surprised that they did not follow them to the Centre.

"Are they gone," Dawn asked.

"I think so," Brock answered, "but they'll most likely be waiting for us to leave the Centre before attacking us again." Brock looked over to Ash, "Ash, we should call the police."

As the trio walked into the centre, Nurse Joy ran up to them, "Are you folks alright? You look like you've been running for your lives."

Brock immediately went into lover-boy mode, "My dear Nurse Joy, we've been fleeing from the wrath of a mad- AGHAGHGHHHH!" Croagunk administered his usual treatment; now was not the time to be playing the lovesick desperate houseboy.

"Nurse Joy, call the police!" Ash implored.

"What is the matter?"

"A Pokémon Hunter, Hunter J, is after Pikachu! She wants my Pikachu!" Ash threw himself up to the counter, his face red with anger and raw emotion.

'Pikachu, Pika Pika!' Pikachu was also quite angry.

Nurse Joy didn't hesitate to head to the phone and call the local station. Brock was also on a nearby phone, calling Professor Oak back in Pallet Town about J and the threat to Ash and Pikachu. But Ash was still feeling a rage of emotions _'Why does she want Pikachu? Pikachu is not just some mere commodity to be stolen and traded for! He is living, breathing. He's my best friend! No one will ever take him away from me!'_ Ash walked over to a nearby couch and slammed his fists cushions.

"Ash, please, don't get upset." Dawn tried to console her angered friend. She had never seen him like this before, not even with Paul.

"How can I not be upset!? Some bastard has hired J to steal my best friend! How would you feel if someone tried to kidnap one of your Pokémon? How the fuck would you feel!?"

"Look, chill out Ash! I would feel angry and horrified too, but you need to calm down. We're calling the police and Pikachu will be protected."

'Pikachu.' Pikachu obviously had confidence in Dawn's remarks. Ash sat down, trying in vain to calm himself.

Nurse Joy just got off the phone, with a look on her face that didn't quite express confidence. "I just got off with the police…"

"And?"

"Well, they weren't exactly too enthusiastic about responding to this. The officer on call said that he didn't have any patrols available."

"What about Officer Jenny?"

"I tried asking for her, but the officer just said that she was out on duty responding to another crisis and wouldn't be back in for a while."

Brock just got off from talking with Professor Oak, "Professor Oak has been informed about what happened. He's assured me that he will inform Professor Rowan and the Anti-Hunter task force. There's no need to be concerned, everything will be taken care of."

"Well, the police don't seem to be counted on, Brock. Officer Jenny isn't available." Dawn added.

"This doesn't bode well." Brock turned to Ash, "The Ranger Union would be willing to help though."

'_The Rangers are always willing to help out trainers and Pokémon in need._' Ash thought, _'Maybe Kellyn could come help protect me and Pikachu. Since he is a Top Ranger, he can take on missions himself with relative autonomy.'_ Ash bolted from his seat and ran to the nearest phone.

"Operator? Yes, Ranger Union. And yes it is a fucking emergency!"

* * *

If there was ever an alert status greater than red alert, the Ranger Union would declare such an alert. Apparently, reports of Pokémon being controlled and hypnotized have been coming in from Almia and Fiore. Kellyn had a bad feeling that he knew exactly what was controlling these Pokémon, but they could not have possibly been behind these latest hypnotisms. The thought clearly weighed heavily on his mind as Kellyn entered the main control room of the Union.

"We're in quite the pickle, Kellyn dear. We're getting increased reports of hypnotized Pokémon coming in by the hour." Chairperson Erma, with her usual calm demeanor, reported. "We're stretched to the limit with trying to respond to this crisis."

"Any idea what's causing these hypnotisms?"

"Nothing as of yet."

"We're getting an incoming transmission from Keith." Rhythmi, the usually cheerful Operator, was quite obviously nervous. It was clear from the look on her face that she had the same suspicions Kellyn have.

"_Keith reporting from Pueltown. Kate and I have managed to release some hypnotized Pokémon, but we weren't able to capture them. We've also found the source of these hypnotisms."_

"Thank heavens Keith," Erma breathed a slight sigh of relief. "What is the source?"

"_You won't believe this, but they're Miniremo units!" _

Kellyn was shocked, but not entirely surprised. "Keith, I thought all Miniremo units were destroyed after we shut down Team Dim Sun's Incredible Machine. The Luminous Crystal should also make all remaining units inoperative?"

"_Well Kellyn, it looks like these units are immune to the crystal's effects. Even though the unit is busted, we're sending it to Prof. Isaac at Altru Inc. for analysis."_

"And he might be able to help us find a way to shut these things down for good." Erma added. "Good work Keith. Continue with Kate to keep Pueltown's Pokémon under control."

"_Roger Chairperson, will report back." _The transmission ended. Mixed emotions ran through the room. Relief that the cause behind these hypnotisms was revealed, and fear that the Miniremos, and potentially Team Dim Sun or its remnants, were behind these attacks.

Kellyn was seriously perturbed. '_This is going to be a long week,_' he thought.

"Kellyn dear, this situation is indeed urgent. I would like you to go to Fiore and-"

"Kellyn! There's an incoming telephone call for you!" Rhythmi announced, interrupting Erma, "It's from the Sinnoh region. Someone by the name of Ash Ketchum wants to speak with you."

'_Oh my God, Ash!'_ Kellyn was indeed surprised. He had not heard from him since the affair with the kidnapped Riolu. He may have been slightly irritated at the impulsive trainer at first, but he eventually came to greatly admire his courage and determination. _'Not to mention caring, sweet, and incredibly attractive- what the hell am I thinking! I am in a crisis here and I can't let my feelings for Ash run amok like this.'_ Kellyn pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind. "I'll take it in the next room, Rhythmi."

Kellyn walked over towards the next room, where there were a few banks of videophones stationed.

"Kellyn here."

Immediately, the blank screen was replaced with Ash's face. But he looked angry and scared, like someone has tried to kill him.

"Hey Ash, it has been a while. What seems to be the problem?"

"_Hunter J is back. And she's after Pikachu!"_ Ash's voice blasted through the videophone with such intensity that Kellyn's eardrums nearly popped.

"Look, calm down please- What, you cannot be serious?" '_This is just great, the last thing we need to worry about if J going after a client._' Kellyn thought.

"_I am serious! She wants to steal Pikachu!" _Kellyn could not believe it. While he knew that J held a grudge against Ash (along with himself as well) for foiling many of her plans to steal Pokémon for incredibly high sums, he never thought that she would actually act out her grudge; unless there is money involved.

"Have you called the police, and the Hunter Task Force?"

"_The police seem to be preoccupied with some sort of 'crisis' and Professor Oak has notified the Task Force, but somehow I don't think that will help."_ Ash's face and voice became very concerned. _"Please Kellyn, I need your help! I don't think my friends and I will be able to hold off J in the meantime. I'm fucking at my limits here!" _

Kellyn wanted to help him. J was dangerous, and heaven knows that Ash helped him out so much with rescuing that Riolu six months ago that he didn't think that he could ever repay him. But, there is a major crisis. Team Dim Sun could possibly be attacking again and he had his orders. _'Wait did he say 'crisis?'_ He could possibly use that as an excuse to go to Sinnoh.

"Ash, there is a major situation here at the Union. Our resources are stretched to the limit." He could see the sadness, and anger, boiling up in Ash's face. "But I will protect you and Pikachu. You helped me so much six months ago that I am eternally grateful." _'Grateful for meeting you, and falling in love with you._' Kellyn thought.

"_Thanks Kellyn! I knew I could count on you."_ Ash immediately smiled, bringing a smile to Kellyn's face as well. He could hear a faint _'Pikapika'_ in the background. '_Pikachu must be happy for my help too.'_

"Where are you right now, Ash?"

"_At a Pokémon Centre near the western edge of Mt. Coronet. J hasn't followed us here yet. We're reluctant to leave, as J may decide to track us."_

"Well, if memory serves me correct, J's ship's sensors tend to be affected by Mt. Coronet's electromagnetic field. And J isn't above breaking into and destroying a Pokémon Centre to seek her targets. Best to risk it and leave ASAP. Meet me at the entrance to Mt. Coronet near Route 211 within four-five hours. We'll go on from there. See you in a bit, and please be careful Ash. I don't want to lose you." _'Shit! Did I say that! What would Ash think?'_

"_I wouldn't want to lose me either. See ya!"_ And with that, the call ended.

Kellyn reflected for a moment. _'This is indeed serious. Even though the Hunter Task Force is now responsible for dealing with Hunters instead of us Rangers, they aren't exactly what you would call an efficient organization. And from what Ash told me, the Police are tied up elsewhere. I know Erma wants me to go to Fiore, but I could use that as an excuse to go to Sinnoh. And to see Ash again.'_ Kellyn walked outside into the main control room. Erma was waiting patiently.

"What was that call about, my dear?"

Kellyn put on his best poker face. _'Why do I feel that I'm going to regret this?'_ "It was my friend Ash, the trainer who helped me rescue the Riolu six months ago. He called to report that there were hypnotized Pokémon in Sinnoh."

Erma looked quite surprised. "Sinnoh? That's quite a ways away. I didn't think that Team Dim Sun had any influence that far north?"

"We don't know if this is Team Dim Sun, but I do think I should go up to Sinnoh and investigate. I know we don't have many bases up there, but I am familiar with the region and can operate without much support. Ash and his friends have volunteered to help out if need be as well."

Erma walked back and forth, as if uneasy about the situation. Kellyn wasn't sure if this half-truth worked. After a few minutes, Erma turned to face him. "Very well then, Kellyn. Proceed with due haste to Sinnoh and investigate these latest attacks. We'll have to send either Kate or Keith to Fiore."

Kellyn didn't even pause for a moment before rushing out the door and heading downstairs. After recharging his styler, he ran outside where a flock of Staraptor was resting.

"Capture on!" He shot his capture disc out towards the closest Staraptor, circling it many times until the disc ribbon turned white. "Capture complete." He climbed aboard Staraptor. "Staraptor, let's head for Sinnoh."

'_Staraptor.' _The two flew up into the air, due northeast, on a direct course for Sinnoh.

'_Hang on Ash. I'm coming as fast as I can.'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Ranger: Duty and Conflict**

Chapter 3

The calm, gentle winds and the surrounding countryside near Mount Coronet are among some of the most serene, picturesque and remote places in all of Sinnoh. It was a pristine habitat for many thousands of wild Pokémon, living happy, productive and enjoyable lives in tranquility.

This tranquility was disturbed when three figures crash-landed into a nearby tree. Despite the laws of physics, they managed to get back up quickly and relatively unhurt.

"Damn that bitch J!" Jessie complained as she got back up.

"She just had to hyper beam us to oblivion." James added.

"My tail hurts!" Meowth whined.

"Wobbuffet."

Jessie recalled Wobbuffet to his Pokeball, much to the dismay of the blob Pokémon. The Rocket trio surveyed their surroundings, but while James and Meowth simply wanted to rest, Jessie had other ideas on her mind; namely, revenge.

"We have to find a way to trap that misbegotten excuse for a prima donna and finish her off once and for all!" Jessie declared for all to hear. James and Meowth were decidedly less enthusiastic.

"Jessie, she's a thousand times more powerful than we are, and besides, let's call it day. I'm pooped." James complained.

"James, I refuse to believe that! We are Team Rocket for fuck's sake! We need to-"

"Shush guys, I think I hear something." Meowth motioned for the group to crouch down. They could hear a group of people in the distance chattering among themselves quite loudly. The trio sneaked up to get a closer look. They saw a group of five people dressed in ugly black and purple uniforms. They also carried these large white/silver briefcases.

"So what are our orders?" One of the grunts asked.

"We're to capture whatever Pokémon we can from this region and begin general terrorization, chaos, the usual stuff." Another responded.

"And we better get some good ones too, since these Miniremos are in short supply here." A third added.

"Finally, Team Dim Sun will arise again to wreak havoc and take over the world!"

"Dude, we don't know what the hell the boss plans to do. For all us minions know, he could just demand some rare Pokémon as payment or something."

Team Rocket was intrigued by this conversation. Criminal plots were their specialty.

"Team Dim Sun, huh. Didn't I read something about them being active in Almia?" James quietly asked. "Something about controlling Pokémon and a mess with a Darkrai?"

"Yeah." Meowth agreed. "But didn't da Ranger Union bust dem up?"

"They obviously didn't do a good job of it." Jessie added, but she was still angry enough that her voice was heard by the Dim Sun minions.

"What was that?" The first minion asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like something that we didn't do a good job at."

"Oh no, someone is here, and commenting about us! Guess we need to try this baby out now…that randomly-sleeping Fearow over there should do the trick!"

The minions activated their Miniremo and it fired a beam at the Fearow. It struggled for a bit, overcome with pain and negative emotions. Darkness eventually took control, and the Fearow was under Team Dim Sun's command. Team Rocket didn't have time to react.

"Fearow," The second minion shouted, "use Whirlwind behind those bushes."

The Fearow flapped its gigantic wings and created its twister. Team Rocket couldn't hold on to the bushes and flew up into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off already…." They disappeared with a twinkle.

It was a bright and clear sky, with few clouds around and the sun was bearing down on the ground below. Team Rocket was not amused, they've blasted off quite enough for one day. Despite the rather obvious fact that Team Rocket hated blasting off, if they had known what their flight plan was, they would have requested a slight detour to the left. This would have put them on a direct course with a cloaked ship hovering near Mt. Coronet. A cloaked ship that is looking for something, and someone.

Hunter J was not amused. She had been searching from the skies for hours, with on trace of the brat or his group of friends. The interference from Mt. Coronet wasn't making things easy either.

"Any sign of them yet?" J asked one of her henchmen.

"Negative. It's difficult to determine what's under this dense forest. Especially with our cloaking device engaged."

J knew that the cloaking device gave her an advantage in not being detected, but its main drawback is that everything else was affected in some ways. As well, J was not impressed with the current situation. She was regretting not going after them when she had the chance. But she knew that stealing that brat's Pikachu and finishing him off in front of people would have been too risky. She didn't want to bring too much unwanted attention to herself, even with her client keeping the police at bay.

"Sir, we've detected something!" A henchman exclaimed from a console to J's right. "Two objects at high velocity heading towards the Mt. Coronet. Altitude: approximately two thousand feet above sea level."

"Visual." A viewer switched from displaying a schematic of the ship to a close-up of the unidentified object. It was Kellyn, riding a Staraptor at high speed. J was shocked when she saw Kellyn. Now the situation was becoming unacceptable. Kellyn was obviously arriving to assist the brat. She thought that her client, whatever his name was, was going to keep the Rangers occupied while she did her work. The anger pouring through her was getting a little too much for to disguise. But somehow, this latest development didn't surprise her. "I was wondering when Kellyn was going to show up."

J's many experiences with Kellyn over the past year or so gave her some ideas as to how the Top Ranger may act in this situation. She had a hunch that Kellyn harboured amourous feelings for the brat, and that he would do whatever is in his power to protect him. He would likely try and lead them through the interiors of Mt. Coronet, where it would be difficult, if not impossible, for her and her men to track them from the air. It would be easier to land and track them on foot and in the ATVs. Plus, it would be easier to snag the Pikachu and dispose of the brat and of Kellyn within the mountain- fewer people, if any, would be paying any attention.

"Find a suitable place to land the ship close to the mountain. We're executing a ground search. Once we've landed, de-cloak and mobilize. This time, failure is not an option."

"Yes, sir!"

As her ship moved closer to the ground, J knew that she would finally have her chance for revenge.

Closer to Mt. Coronet, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were anxiously waiting Kellyn's arrival. They were apprehensive, and with good reason. J and her men may arrive at any moment, and there was little they could do to potentially stop her from getting Pikachu. If Kellyn didn't arrive in time, there seemed to be only one option for them, but they did not want it to boil down to that, no matter how bad or obsessed J is.

"I hope Kellyn shows up soon." Ash spoke worryingly, "We don't know when J will show up again."

"But the question still remains, Ash: Where do we go after Kellyn shows up?" Brock commented. "J does have powerful equipment on her side and she will track us."

Brock's words added nothing but worry onto Ash's face, and Dawn could see that. She was very concerned about her friend. Pikachu meant so much to Ash that the thought of him becoming depressed and angry if he was taken from him would be too much to bear for her. She really cared about Ash. He was such a good friend to her. But sometimes she wondered if he could be more? _'No Dawn, he doesn't.'_ She said to herself. _'He just thinks of you as a friend. Besides, he's you're only ten years old, he's not likely to think about you that way.'_

"She won't get her hands on Pikachu. She'll have to kill me before I'll let that happen!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu was overjoyed to hear such words from his best friend; he just hoped that those words would never come to fruition.

Any such thoughts that were going through each of their minds were soon gone as the gang heard a loud 'Starrrrraptor!' above them. It was Kellyn, coming down for a landing.

"Kellyn! You're here!" Dawn shouted.

"Pikapika!"

Kellyn and Staraptor landed down without much difficulty and Kellyn quickly jumped off the bird Pokémon.

"Thank you very much, Staraptor. Take care, my friend." Kellyn patted the Pokémon.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor called and flew back up into the sky and soared away. Kellyn turned around to see Ash and the gang running towards him. Kellyn got his first good look at Ash since the Riolu affair. _'He looks so handsome there…Easy Kellyn! You're supposed to be protecting him, not ogling him.'_

Ash was oblivious to Kellyn's mental glancing when he ran up to him. "Kellyn, thank goodness you're here now. I was worried J would show up before you would." Kellyn could tell that Ash was incredibly relieved to see him.

"I came here as fast as I could. It was a bit of trouble trying to get the clearance to come here."

"How so?" Ash asked.

"There have been reports of Pokémon becoming hypnotized over Almia and Fiore. A criminal organization, Team Dim Sun, is behind this. We thought we disbanded them over a year ago, but they've apparently resurfaced." Kellyn explained.

"That's terrible!" Dawn shouted. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"Team Dim Sun originally wished to ensnare the world in darkness and purge the world of friendship. They used the powerful Altru Inc. energy company as a front to create Pokémon-controlling devices to accomplish this. We put a stop to that and we thought we destroyed all of the devices and the plans to construct them." Kellyn continued. "Apparently, we missed a few."

"Pokémon-controlling devices? Sounds similar to what was preventing Officer Jenny from coming to our assistance." Brock pondered aloud.

"Then perhaps this Team Dim Sun is here in Sinnoh as well." Dawn said, echoing what everyone else was thinking.

"If that is the case," Kellyn concluded, "then we really must be careful." Kellyn then turned to Ash and laid his hand on his shoulder. "But in any case, our first priority is to protect Ash and Pikachu from Hunter J."

Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement. Kellyn crouched down onto the ground, grabbed a twig and started drawing a map. "Mt. Coronet is an obvious place for us to hide in the meantime. J's ship is not able to track us there, and the caves inside the mountain do provide adequate protection. But J would more that likely guess that's where we'll try to hide." Kellyn drew along the ground with a line heading up, "So our best option would be to make for Route 216 and head for Snowpoint City. J won't come after us in a major urban centre, plus the winter conditions would impede their search."

"And that is also where my next gym battle is!" Ash added with great enthusiasm. Pikachu concurred as well. "Pikachu!"

Kellyn smiled at Satoshi's outburst. Even when faced with danger, the boy was still filled with energy and excitement. He loved that about him. But time was of the essence. Kellyn got up and pointed to the east. "The entrance to the Mt. Coronet cavern system is that way. We need to get going now. Brock, Dawn, can you two go on ahead? I'd like to speak to Ash alone for a moment."

Both Brock and Dawn nodded, and started walking, but Dawn was a little curious. _'Why would he want to talk to Ash alone?'_ She decided to stay off a bit to hear what the two were talking about.

Kellyn went up to Ash and placed both his hands on his shoulders. "Ash, there are a few things I'd like to tell you before we go."

Ash smiled, enjoying Kellyn's touch, but he wasn't exactly sure why. "Sure Kellyn, what is it?"

"Ash, this situation is an incredibly dangerous one. While I know that you can easily take care of yourself, I am concerned if you start acting a little too rash." Kellyn's voice dripped with concern, but Ash was just a little taken aback.

"Kellyn…I understand. But we have to protect Pikachu at all costs! I won't let her take him-" Kellyn placed a finger over Ash's mouth.

"Ash… Please understand, I'm not saying I don't trust you. Far from it, I'd trust you with my life. It's just that… I don't want to lose you. Ever." Ash wasn't sure what to say to this, he could feel something coming up, something wonderful and incredible. He just wasn't sure how to describe it. "When you helped me with rescuing Riolu, I was eternally grateful. This is why I've decided to come and help protect you and Pikachu even though there is a crisis going on. You gave me something that I never thought I could ever be able to repay."

Ash could see the look on Kellyn's face. It was incredibly sincere. Ash felt something inside, something finally clicking inside. Upon discovering this, Ash was speechless. "Kellyn… does this mean you… love me?"

Kellyn's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. He could not believe what he just heard. Not normally one to stammer, he could barely give out a response. "…y…y…yesss…yes Ash, I love you. You're an amazing person." Kellyn finally gave into temptation and kissed Ash on the lips, if only briefly.

Pikachu, while enjoying the love scene, was impatient to get going. "Pikapi, pika pika!"

Ash and Kellyn broke off. "Right Pikachu," Ash said, "We need to catch up to Dawn and Brock." The three started heading off where Brock and Dawn went.

Little did they know that Dawn was actually watching them from a distance. '_Kellyn was kissing Ash? Just what the hell is going on here?'_ She was clearly confused. This was unexpected. She may have to keep a close eye on them.

* * *

A/N: Okay, at about 2400 words, this is my longest chapter to date. Finally we have some Aerialshippyness here. And yes don't worry, there will be more romantic and "close" scenes between Ash and Kellyn later on. I may not write the next chapter quickly because of term papers being due soon, but hopefully one more chapter by the end of March.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** My apologies for not updating for nearly two months. Final exams took a lot out of me plus I also was engaged in other volunteer activities earlier this month which ate up nearly 10 hours a day for me for two weeks.

**Pokémon Ranger: Duty and Conflict**

Chapter 4

The honeycomb of caves, caverns and passageways inside Mt. Coronet are often intimidating even to the most seasoned, veteran trainer. Most people tend to avoid the caves and passageways, opting for the roads and paths over and around the mountain to get from one side to the other. Very few brave the quest to journey through the passageways, but they are the perfect place for someone or a small group of people to escape detection, as Pokémon Hunter J is finding out the hard way.

"Status report." J spoke into her communications device built into her visor and blaster.

_"Thes….sageways ar….numer….hard to loca….scanners not funct…_" J could barely make out the transmission. The interference from Mt. Coronet disrupted both communications as well as scanners. Those brats sure picked a good location to hide in.

"Damn, the interference is strong here as well." J turned to one of her minions, one who specialized in engineering. "How long until you can compensate for the interference?"

The minion looked up from fixing one of the ATV's sensors. "Give me about another day or so."

"You've got 4 hours. Those brats could be who knows where in a day." J snarled at the startled minion.

"I don't know if I can work that fast!"

"You will, or else you will be tinkering with toy poke balls back at Silph, Inc." J snickered, with a very visible hint of malice in her voice.

"Yes, sir!" The minion went back to modifying the ATV's sensors. J returned to her usual, emotionless self, dedicated to the job on hand. But she knew that it would not last for long. Her patience was wearing very thin.

Meanwhile, Ash, Kellyn, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu were making their way through the myriad of caverns and passageways. They had only a vague sense of where they were headed- North, towards the passageway to Route 216 and Snowpoint City. They stayed away from the usual passages; since they knew that would be the first place J and her minions would scout around for them. Instead, they took the longer and more circuitous route up towards the peaks. However, in almost typical fashion, the group always asked themselves the same question.

"Ash, Kellyn, are we lost?" Dawn asked. She was getting very tired. The last two hours of putting a safe distance between J and themselves had worn on her. Plus, she was not exactly dressed for travel though the mountain.

"I have no idea Dawn. We've never really been through this part of Mt. Coronet before. I am sure Kellyn knows where we are going though." Ash turned and looked at the Top Ranger.

"We want to throw off J and her minions, so we are not travelling on the obvious routes. If I remember the Ranger Union's entry on Mt. Coronet correctly, this should be the right direction to travel in." Kellyn looked at Dawn's tired face, which screamed for a break. "But I suppose we can rest for a few minutes. We should be fairly safe now."

As soon as those words were spoken, the group of five promptly crashed down on the cavern floor. Kellyn crawled over to Ash, offering him a drink form his bottle whilst touching his shoulder. Ash gladly accepted and also placed his hand on Kellyn's, with a smile appearing on both their faces. Dawn saw this and was still a bit conflicted. After seeing Kellyn and Ash in the woods only a few hours ago, she wasn't sure what to make of it. This was confusing to her. She decided to solicit Brock's advice.

"Hey Brock, can I speak to you alone for a few minutes?"

Brock was a little surprised, nearly choking on his water when Dawn spoke to him. "Um…sure." The breeder and the coordinator walked down the passageway to just out of earshot of Ash, Kellyn and Pikachu. Brock was not sure why Dawn wanted to speak to him, but the meaning came clear when Dawn finally spoke after several moments of deep breaths.

"Brock, I am not sure what to make of Ash and Kellyn."

"What do you mean, Dawn?"

"Just before we came to Mt. Coronet, when Ash and Kellyn stepped aside to talk to each other…"

"You eavesdropped on them?" Brock raised his right eyebrow in a Vulcan-esque manner.

"Yes I did, Brock, and I heard Kellyn talking to Ash about this whole situation and… and…"

"And what?"

"Kellyn said that he was in love with Ash and then they kissed! And just now, they're all touchy with each other! I don't know what to make of it!" Dawn raised her voice slightly and water began swelling up in her eyes. Brock was quite surprised.

"Ash and Kellyn? Together?" Brock put a hand to his chin. "Hmm….That is surprising to hear, to say the least. Ash wasn't really that much into girls, but I didn't know he swung that way. I guess you learn something new everyday."

"_Swung that way?!_ What do you mean?" By now, tears were bursting out of her eyes.

"Dawn, sometimes guys fall in love with other guys and girls fall in love with other girls. We call that being gay. Or in girls' case, being a lesbian."

"What? Why would someone do that? I never was taught that could happen." Dawn was generally surprised, but still, the tears continued to come out. "Ash is supposed to love m…girls! He's supposed to love girls! He's not supposed to love or fuck guys!" Dawn corrected herself, but Brock got the general idea. Brock put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Dawn, I am sure Ash still cares for you. He just has that special someone in his life now. That is, if they are really an item."

Nearby, Ash and Kellyn were cuddled up against one another. Kellyn was playing with Ash's hair while Ash wrapped him arms around Kellyn. Pikachu was nearby, standing guard and watching carefully. Kellyn often looked up every now and then, particularly when he heard raised voices or other sounds.

"I have a strange feeling that Dawn and Brock know about us, Ash." Kellyn said with some concern.

"Why would you say that, Kellyn?" Ash asked his boyfriend.

"Well, Dawn pulled Brock aside and I can hear raised voices from the direction they went in. I guessed that one of them had an inkling about us."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"What will we do about it if they ask us?" Ash pondered aloud.

"Well Ash, we tell them the truth. I mean, there really nothing to it. Unless, you have other ideas…?"

"I never really thought about how Brock and Dawn would react to my being in love, much less with another guy. I wouldn't know how they would react. I value their friendship and their companionship. They're great friends and I don't want to lose them…" Ash started to put his head down. Kellyn pulled his chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know you do Ash, and whatever you want to do, I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks Kellyn. I love you."

"I love you too, Ash." They closed in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate as their arms wrapped around one another. Kellyn had long dreamed of moments like this, and wasted no time in slipping his tongue in Ash's mouth, savouring every inch it. Ash returned, a bit sloppily having not much experience, but Kellyn did not mind. It was Ash, and nothing could please him more.

Their little make-out session was stopped by a loud rumbling sound that could be heard throughout the passageway. Rocks and dirt started falling from the ceiling as Kellyn protected Ash from the falling debris.

"Pika! Pikapi! ChuuPika!" Pikachu shouted, calling out for Brock and Dawn to come back quickly. A few seconds later, they did, with looks of shock on their face.

"What's happening?" Brock shouted.

"I don't know!" Ash shouted back. "It seems like an Earthquake."

"Perhaps it is Hunter J?" Dawn asked, trying to get her voice heard over the sound of the falling rocks.

"How could she have gotten to us this quick?" Kellyn replied. "There is no way her ATVs could have followed us this far into the mountain."

Some of their questions were answered when a large hole was blasted out and a swarm of various Pokémon came crashing through. Nosepasses, Probopasses, Onixes, Gravellers, Geodudes, Machops, Machokes, Meditites and Medichams came running through, closely followed by a swarm of Golbat.

"Those Golbats are from Hunter J's men!" Kellyn shouted, "We need to keep on going! Run this way!" Kellyn pointed at a clear direction- heading east. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock ran, while Kellyn stayed temporarily, he had to get some support with him, the way Rangers get their support.

"Capture on!" Kellyn shot two capture discs: one at one of the Machokes and the other at one of the Medichams. "Vatonage…." Kellyn swung his Vatonage styler, circling the arcs of the capture discs, which captured both the Machoke and the Medicham within a few moments as the arc of the styler connected with the discs.

"Capture complete! Machoke, Medicham, my friends, follow me. Medicham, use Barrier." Medicham used its Barrier attack to create a shield that would hold off the Golbats while Kellyn, Machoke and Medicham ran to catch up with Ash and the others.

Several meters below them, Hunter J and her minions were busy creating a rampage. Since their sensors were unreliable, the best option at this point was to use their Golbat's Confuse Rays and Supersonics to confuse the hell out of the local Pokémon, driving them into rampages which would hopefully drive the brats out of hiding and onto the main path, right in their direction. Even though the scanners weren't working properly, what they did show told them that this plan was working.

The engineer analyzed the scans. "If these scans are correct, they should be coming out about…." Ash, Kellyn, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock came out of one of the passageways right in front of them. "…now!"

Hunter J smirked. Her plan was a success; she had them right where she wanted them. She could tell from the looks on their faces that they were not expecting to see her so quickly.

"This little marathon is over, you fucking brats! I'll take the Pikachu now, and leave you to rot in this suitable tomb." Hunter J fired her blaster at Pikachu, who bolted out of the way with milliseconds to spare and fired a Thunderbolt at J and several of the guards, who were caught in the blast.

"Piplup, use whirlpool on them!" Dawn called out the proud penguin Pokémon, who wasted no time is creating a giant whirlpool which engulfed the cavern and Hunter J's men, who were caught unawares by the attack.

J, however, expected this. "Salamence, use Hyper Beam on the brats!" J's Salamence fired its powerful blast of pure energy at the nearest one of the "brats," who happened to be Satoshi.

"Quick, Medicham, use Psychic to Move Ash!" Kellyn commanded. Medicham quickly used its psychic powers to move Ash out of the way of the beam in the nick of time. "Now, Machoke, use Seismic Toss on the ATVs and swing them towards J's men." Machoke rushed to the nearest ATV and seismic tossed it into the mob of J's men- who were recovering from the effects of Piplup's whirlpool- like a bowling ball. If Machoke was playing bowling, he would have gotten a strike as the ATV crashed into men, creating a domino effect which sent men, rock, machine, and debris flying all over the cavern. J barely managed to hang on to her Salamence as the onslaught of chaos ensued.

Kellyn and Ash saw this chance. "We need to split up. This is too dangerous for Dawn and Brock to continue. There is no need for them to be hurt on Ash's account."

"But Ash needs all of the protection he can get! We can help! Besides, you just-" Dawn shouted, but Brock interrupted her.

"We'll head north for Route 216! You guys do what you can to keep J running in circles!" Brock shouted.

"Right! Come on Kellyn, Pikachu, this way!" Ash shouted as Kellyn, Pikachu, and Kellyn's Pokémon ran into a small passageway leading up to the peak of Mt. Coronet. They wasted no time putting distance between themselves and J and her men. Brock pulled Dawn and ran up towards Route 216.

"Regardless of whatever you may think about Kellyn and Ash, what Kellyn says makes sense. They can look after themselves quite well, and why should we risk death as well. Best to head for Snowpoint and at least alert the authorities there."

"But Brock!"

"They will be fine. No need to worry, Dawn, we will see them soon." _'I hope.'_

Brock and Dawn rushed north towards the north end of Mt. Coronet, Route 216, and the cold trek north to Snowpoint City.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Wow, managed to get this done in four hours. Thanks to all of you for all of the reviews so far!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much for the reviews so far. I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner or later but summer classes have gotten the better of me. I decided some procrastination was in order so I can sit down and write this chapter. Be warned, there is going to be some "intimacy" between Ash and Kellyn in this chapter so younger readers be warned.

**Pokémon Ranger: Duty and Conflict**

Chapter 5

The Almia Ranger Union, along with the Altru Tower, is considered to be one of the landmarks of the Almia region. Built around a tall, majestic tree, the Union serves as the base of operations for Top Rangers as well as coordinating with all local Ranger Bases and Depots to ensure the successful and smooth operations of Pokémon Rangers all across the country. However, the events of the last few days regarding the supposed resurrection of Team Dim Sun and the multiple appearances of Miniremo units throughout Almia meant that the Union's operations were anything but smooth. Whether they were successful or not was still up for debate.

"According to these latest reports, there have been no more sightings of Miniremos or hypnotized Pokémon for the last 6 hours. I think it is safe to assume that Team Dim Sum, either what was left of them or people pretending to be them, has been defeated." Rhythmi, the Top Operator reported, after checking through the latest reports and data sent from Rangers across Almia. All of the Union's Top Rangers, minus Kellyn, were gathered in the control room, waiting to hear what would happen next.

"Has Kellyn reported back yet from Sinnoh?" Chairperson Erma asked Rhythmi.

"Not yet. I've been trying to contact him, but it looks like interference from Mt. Coronet is preventing me from getting a clear transmission through." Rhythmi spoke while she brought up a diagram of Mt. Coronet on the large screen at the front of the room.

"I am beginning to wonder is there were actually any Team Dim Sun goons or Miniremos for that matter in Sinnoh?" Keith suggested aloud. He found out that Kellyn had a crush on someone he met in Sinnoh after the Riolu incident. Kellyn didn't exactly say straight out that he had a crush on someone, but he blushed when Keith suggested that he did. Keith didn't think Kellyn was someone who would fall for anyone that easily, but he apparently fell for this person but good.

"You think so Keith? Kellyn is not someone who would flagrantly abuse Union rules, regulations and orders for personal reasons." Sven, the Top Ranger with a record number of captures, defended the absent Kellyn.

"Sven is right, Keith. Kellyn is not like that at all. What reason would he have to simply run off like that?" Kate asked Keith with a concerned look on her face. Kellyn was not only their colleague, but a good friend as well. Why would someone even suggest that he would go AWOL in a time of crisis?

"Well, what reason would Kellyn have to potentially lie about Team Dim Sun being present in Sinnoh?" Wendy, the Flying Ranger, asked.

Erma stepped towards her chair and sat down in it, feeling tired from having stood up for so long. "Your guess is as good as mine, Wendy. Who would have any ideas?"

Not one of the Rangers present could really think of anything. Except Keith, who had a good idea why, "Kellyn's crush."

"I beg your pardon?" Erma raised an eyebrow at Keith. Everyone else in the room had their mouths dropped when they heard this.

"Kellyn was acting a little strange after the Riolu incident in Sinnoh six months ago. I wondered why he was…"

"You mean, you were curious and wanted to tease him." Kate interrupted Keith, knowing Keith too well.

"That too. Kellyn was acting different after that mission, so I asked why. He wouldn't tell me directly, but I managed to infer that he met someone on that mission and fell for that someone. I never could get a name out of Kellyn, but he was quite in love." Keith moved a hand to his chin, trying to think about who would Kellyn have fallen for. "I tried asking Solana who it could have been, but she was just as surprised as I was. She said that Kellyn gave no inclination that he had a crush on anyone he met but she did say that he was quite sad to leave his new friends."

"But the question is: who is Kellyn's crush?" Kate asked to the group.

"Someone named Ash, I believe." Rhythmi spoke from her console towards the front.

The entire room turned around and looked at Rhythmi, all with inquisitive expressions on their faces.

"How do you know, Rhythmi?" Keith, Kate and Erma asked simultaneously.

"Just before Kellyn left for Sinnoh, he got a call from a trainer named Ash, who claimed to have met Kellyn during the Riolu mission. He wished to speak to Kellyn, but did not give any other reasons other than that he was quite agitated and needed to speak to him." Rhythmi added.

The whole room erupted into conversation as everyone finally put two and two together. Some couldn't believe that Kellyn was in love with another guy. Others were stunned that he would run off to this Ash when he was needed to help put down Team Dim Sun. The talk got louder and louder as everyone kept thinking aloud and pondering what was to be done.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" Erma raised her voice, which prompted the room to stop talking and turn towards her. "Now then, this situation is critical. Kellyn has potentially gone AWOL and we need to know what he is up to. We have not been able to contact him, so we have to locate him the old fashioned way." Erma turned to Keith and Kate. "Keith, Kate, you two, as Kellyn's friends since Ranger School, are the most likely ones to be able to find him. You will travel to Sinnoh, locate Kellyn and see if he has gone AWOL and to bring him back, if need be. If there is the presence of any Team Dim Sun members in the area, report back and render Kellyn any assistance if need be."

"Right!" Both Keith and Kate started running for the escalator that lead downstairs to the lobby.

"And both of you…" Erma added, "Please make sure Kellyn is alright."

-------------

Tatsunami Town was a small, quaint little village on Route 216 leading up to Snowpoint City. Snow doesn't appear as frequently here as it does in Snowpoint, and today was a particularly clear and sunny day, with no snow in sight. This was good for Brock and Dawn as they arrived at the local Pokémon Centre. Brock was hoping that the nice day would cheer them (and particularly Dawn) up, helping them get over the hard choice to leave Ash and Kellyn behind on Mt. Coronet and dealing with J and her cronies. Brock knew that it was probably for the best that they split up. It was no use for Brock and Dawn to be potentially killed when it was Ash and Pikachu J was after.

But Dawn wasn't feeling too cheerful about the whole situation. She had gone from anger to bursting into tears into melancholy on the run/walk from Mt. Coronet to Tatsunami Town. Brock could see that she was taking the whole Ash x Kellyn relationship very poorly. _'She must be in love with Ash a great deal.'_ Brock thought to himself. Brock was busy playing and preparing some food for both his and Dawn's Pokémon, who were also quite dismayed about Ash's sudden departure. Buneary in particular was depressed about Pikachu and had joined Dawn in being melancholic. The mood was somber, until a blonde streak came crashing into Brock as he was setting up places on a picnic table.

"What the hell, what the hell, what the bloody hell!" A blonde haired young man with an orange-and-white striped shirt and a green scarf spoke as he got up. "That's it! I'm fining you $10 million! You have 10 seconds to pay-"

Brock recognized the trainer right away as Barry, one of Ash's rivals and also known by Dawn as he too came from Twinleaf Town. "Barry, it's just me, Brock. Will you be careful when you're running next time?"

Barry looked at Brock for a split-second before getting back to normal. "Oh, hey Brock. Dawn. Good to see you again!" Barry looked around for a minute, "Hey, where is Ash? I thought you were his travelling companions?"

"Don't say that name!" Dawn shouted, still pouting and being melancholic.

"It's a long story, Barry. Needless to say Ash got separated from us for the time being." Brock diplomatically told Barry. But Dawn has having none for diplomacy.

"'Cause he ran off with Ranger lovebird of his, Kellyn!" Dawn exclaimed, nearly destroying the eardrums of those within earshot. Barry was very surprised to hear this latest news.

"Ash? Ranger? Lovebird? Kellyn? This is really surprising! Please, tell me more!" Barry spouted off at a million miles and hour in his usual hyper self. But Brock, ever the diplomat, pulled Barry aside before he could do any more damage.

"Barry, I think it is best to leave that for now. I will tell you the details later. Dawn isn't too happy about this situation, to say the least." Brock gave hints to Barry, who seemed to get what Brock was insinuating.

"Oh, I get it. But, I do have some interesting news for Dawn though."

"What interesting news for me?" Dawn said sarcastically.

"News that there is a contest here in Tatsunami Town and that Dawn needs her fifth and last ribbon." A voice said from behind Barry and Brock. Dawn's childhood friend and rival coordinator Kenny came walking up to the group. "You do still want to participate in the Grand Festival, right?"

News that there was an imminent contest and the opportunity for her fifth and last ribbon really got Dawn's attention. "A contest? Here?" Dawn ran up and grabbed Kenny's collar, shaking him and lifting him up off the ground. "When?!"

Kenny was shocked at Dawn's sudden outburst of strength. "Tomorrow. And can you put me down, please?"

"Oops, sorry." Dawn placed Kenny down, who took a few deep breaths after he was on his feet. "So Kenny, I hear you have three ribbons now?"

Kenny got a smirk on his face. "Four, after tomorrow. My Machop recently evolved into Machoke and I have a few new moves and techniques I want to show at the contest! That ribbon is as good as mine, Dee-Dee!"

"Says you!" Dawn stuck her tongue out at Kenny. "I'm going to complete my ribbon requirements! And you are not going stop me! AND STOP CALLING ME DEE-DEE!" Dawn ran after Kenny with a murderous look on her face. Kenny ran off inside, fearing for his life if and when Dawn would catch him.

"Well, it looks like that should keep her mind off Ash and Kellyn for a short while." Brock smiled while Barry nodded. But Brock had something to ask Barry. "Do you and Kenny know each other?"

"Know each other! We're best friends! We always hung out together talking about Pokemon, our crushes and all sorts of stuff. It was at his place that I first saw Paul fighting at the Johto League Silver Conference finals last year!" Barry's eyes soon turned to stars and alternated back and forth between stars and hearts. "Paul is so amazing! He's such a strong trainer! And powerful! Oh, how I love his personality and his battle style!" Barry went all ga-ga talking about Paul. Brock only sweatdropped.

-------------

The mood on the slopes of Mt. Coronet though were a different matter. There was a particularly bad snowstorm, and Kellyn, Ash, Pikachu were having a difficult time getting up the slopes. They had gotten past the part where Kellyn needed the help of Machoke and Medicham so Kellyn released them so they could go back and avoid the snowstorm. They were not used to snow being from the lower caverns of the mountain and Kellyn did not want to take the chance of them not making it. No Pokemon had ever died while under a Ranger's protection for decades. Kellyn was not about to become the first to let that happen.

The three of them kept on scaling the slopes, looking for a cave of some sort to keep warm. They had been climbing and walking for several hours now without any sign of J or her minions. They were in visible need of rest. Kellyn looked back towards Ash. "Ash, love, are you hanging on?" Kellyn was shocked to see Ash had fallen unconscious was in danger of falling over. Pikachu was holding on to him, but was about to lose his strength soon. "Oh fuck!" Kellyn ran to grab Ash and pulled him into his arms. "I've got you, Ash. Just hold on." Ash was breathing, but still unconscious and turning blue. Kellyn kissed him quickly. "Don't worry, we'll find a cave or someplace to rest soon!" Kellyn called over to Pikachu, "Pikachu, get on my shoulder!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto Kellyn's shoulder, with a look of concern on his face about his trainer and best friend. "Pikapi…"

Kellyn carried Ash and Pikachu for what seemed like hours until the finally managed to find a plateau on the upper part of the mountain with a small cave jutting inside. They rushed in and managed to find a small junction to the side away from the billowing snow. Kellyn laid Ash down and Pikachu jumped off Kellyn's shoulder. Kellyn placed his jacket over Ash and glanced over to Pikachu. "We need to find some wood or some source of fuel to build a fire." Kellyn pointed towards the path that led back into the mountain. "I'm going down that way. Look after Ash, please."

Kellyn walked down into the cave while Pikachu looked over Ash worryingly. Both Ash and Kellyn are risking their lives to protect him from being another prize for Hunter J to sell off to someone willing to pay a substantial amount of money for him. "Pikapi…Pikachu." Pikachu nuzzled against his best friend, hoping that he would awaken soon. Pikachu heard mumblings from Ash as he moved slightly. This was followed by a few moans as Ash finally awoke.

"Kellyn? Pikachu?"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, happy that he was alive and awake.

"Pikachu, you're safe." Ash scratched Pikachu behind his ears. "Where's Kellyn?"

Pikachu pointed deeper into the cave. "Pikachu, Pika. Chu. Pikapika."

"He went to find some wood, eh? Hopefully he'll be back soon. This is the first alone time we've managed to get. And I want to thank him properly." Ash laid his head back and rested for a bit, waiting for Kellyn to come back. Which wasn't long, as about 10 minutes later, Kellyn came back with a decent bundle of branches in his hand.

"Ash, I'm so glad you're awake! I've managed to find a bit of wood. Not much, but it should keep us warm at least." Kellyn placed the wood down in a clear spot near them and hugged Ash tightly.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Chimchar, come on out and light a fire for us." Chimchar came out of his Pokeball and used his flamethrower to light a fire on the small branches.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar smiled at a job well done.

"Thanks, Chimchar! Your flame will also keep us warm too." Ash pointed to a spot between him and Pikachu where he could lay down and rest. Chimchar walked over and promptly sat down. Kellyn smiled now that they had a fire going, but shivered a bit since his coat was covering Ash to keep him warm. Ash noticed this. "Kellyn, don't catch cold yourself. Come over here." Ash motioned for Kellyn to sit down beside him. Kellyn smiled and sat down beside Ash and threw his arms around him, which Ash did as well. The two lovers held each other close with the crackling fire burning a few feet from them.

-------------

(Author's Note: Intimate scenes coming up, younger readers please go down.)

"Well, finally we have some time to ourselves." Ash spoke softly, burying his head in Kellyn's shoulder.

"Finally. I was hoping it would be under better circumstances though." Kellyn moved his hands though Ash's silky black hair.

"I know." Ash moved up and kissed Kellyn softly. "Thank you for being there for Pikachu. And for me."

"I would do anything for you, Ash. I would even die for you." Kellyn kissed Ash again, this time longer and with greater passion as all of the pent up lust and desire Kellyn had for more than six months was finally let loose. Kellyn rubbed his tongue against Ash's lips, hoping he would get the hint. Ash did, and soon both of their tongues danced and played with each other as the two lovers savoured every last inch of each other's mouths, lips and tongues. The two moaned into each other, filled with passion and love for one another. Kellyn slipped one of his hands underneath Ash's shirt, feeling his chest and playing with a nipple.

Ash stopped the kiss and pulled back. "Kellyn?"

"Yes, my love?"

"How far do you want to go tonight? I mean I am not used to anything sexual at all and I wonder if we should take it easy."

Kellyn cupped Ash's face with his hands and kissed him lightly. "Ash, ever since I first saw you, I fell in love with you. And yes, I lusted after you. I want to make love to you."

Ash smiled at his lover. "I do too. I am just not sure…"

"We can take it slowly. We'll stop if you feel uncomfortable, my love."

"I love you, Kellyn."

"I love you too, Ash." Kellyn kissed Ash as the two began to remove each other's clothing. Pikachu and Chimchar knew that this scene wasn't for them and so they quietly walked away from the two lovers, giving them their privacy.

Ash lay underneath Kellyn, fully naked for the first time with someone in a sexual manner. A hue of crimson appeared on his face. Kellyn smiled, gazing at the sight of Ash underneath him in all of his glory, which only added to Ash's redness, and his hardness.

"Ash, you look beautiful. Why are you blushing?" Kellyn smiled.

"Kellyn…please…I want you…"

Kellyn kissed Ash gently on his lips, and them placed kisses down his chin and onto his chest, the smooth muscles underneath and Ash's hardening nipples a treasure for Kellyn's lips. Ash moaned ever so slightly and giggled a bit at the ticklish nature of Kellyn's wet lips and tongue. Kellyn enjoyed hearing this, and he proceeded to make his way ever further downward, kissing Ash's abdomen, his belly button and then towards the triangle of black that pointed the way down to what Kellyn had dreamed about for so many months.

"Kellyn…please…" Ash moaned.

Kellyn knew he couldn't resist that call. He finally gazed upon the treasure he was looking for: Ash's erect five-inch member. He took it gently in his mouth, sucking on the head a bit as he began to taste him. Ash moaned and spoke out Kellyn's name several times.

"Kellyn…Oh, Kellyn…This is…"

Kellyn began sucking faster and faster, running his tongue down Ash's shaft, tasting every bit and savouring the scent. It was better than what Kellyn had ever dreamed about. He could tell Ash was ready to come soon, as Ash was trembling and giving all the signs of losing control. Kellyn kept up the pace, sucking longer and harder, nibbling the tip of Ash to get him over that edge. He could taste it about to come soon.

"Kellyn…My love…I think I am…Going to…AHHHHHHH!!!"

Ash exploded into Kellyn, his very essence spilling for the first time, ready to be lapped up the one he loved. Kellyn savoured the moment and swallowed every last bit that he could, thinking it tasted like everything that he expected and more. He licked the last bit from his lips and looked at Ash. Ash was panting, having came for the first time, his glow and aura was breathtaking in Kellyn's eyes.

"You look beautiful, my love. Absolutely beautiful. You're also quite tasty!" Kellyn gazed at Ash lovingly. But Kellyn's own member was in need of some attention. "I think I could go for a go at this point." Kellyn winked at Ash.

"I want you…inside of me, Kellyn…" Ash panted.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Kellyn asked.

Ash moved up to kiss him gently, "Yes, I do." Ash moved and turned around, getting on all fours, his body glistening in the crackling firelight.

"Hmm, we don't have much for lubricant…Oh, I know!" Kellyn took what was left of Ash's essence from his tired member and combined it with some of his saliva. Kellyn took some of this to stretch Ash a bit in preparation for what was to take place. Ash winced at the touch a bit, prompting a concerned look from Kellyn. "Are you okay, Ash? You still want to do this?"

"Yes. Please…"

Kellyn smiled and then slid his own member in as gently as possible. Ash winced, unaccustomed to this new sensation which quickly overcame him. Kellyn began to gently thrust, his body gleaming against Ash's as the firelight glistened against the two lovers. This was heaven on Earth for the two of them. They were together, as one, as only lovers can truly be. The passion and heat intensified as Kellyn finally gave his own essence deep inside Ash. It was a euphoric moment for them, as they turned to look each other in their eyes.

"I love you, Ash. With all of my heart."

"I love you too, Kellyn."

The two lovers kissed and cuddled with each other and fell asleep, as the fire slowly crackled out in its dying embers.

(End intimate scene.)

-------------

Despite the cold snowstorm that always seemed to engulf Mt. Coronet, the skies above Fiore were brisk with clear moonlight as Keith and Kate flew across the night sky on a pair of Staraptors. There was a full moon out tonight with the stars twinkling bright with radiance.

Kate smiled at the night sky. "Aww, it is such a romantic night out tonight."

Keith, who wasn't much for romance, only rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

Kate stuck her tongue out at her fellow Top Ranger. "It's too bad you cannot appreciate romance. Kellyn can at least. If he has run off to this 'Ash,' like we think, this would be a perfect night for them to confess their love!" Kate went all starry-eyed at the notion of romance, much to the annoyance of her fellow Ranger as they sped across the night sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is without a doubt my longest chapter yet. Finished at about ten to 3 in the morning, I think it turned out well. Let me know your thoughts, my readers. CC is always welcome!


End file.
